naruto: the last uzumaki
by ookamikiba
Summary: what if being an uzumaki meant beaing a natural borne ninja read amd find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other characters except maybe some oc

Naruto :

The

Last  
Uzumaki

{a/n: I gonna skip how he graduated since it's how he graduated originally}

Naruto having graduated decided to ditch the orange jumpsuit, since orange just isn't a good color for ninjas, he decided to go with a black sleeveless dress shirt with red buckles were used to close the shirt but decided to wear it open most of the time just for fun. He also wore a black pair of jeans and with a short sword on his side.

He had just walked in the academy when he heard Shikamaru sighed and insulted him as he stood up from his seat "This is for graduates only, what are you doing here deadlast?". Naruto simply tapped his headband and snapped back "See this? I did graduate you fucking dumbass! Now shut the fuck up and sit down before I kill your bitchass!". Shikamaru wisely chose this moment to sit down and shut up, thinking about the sheer killing intent coming of a Naruto. Shikamaru collected himself as he thought 'is this really naruto the deadlast , the dobe?'. It was at this moment, Iruka walked in a little amazed that his class was actually being quiet. He went ahead and did roll call, when he got to Naruto's name and heard "here!". Iruka looked around for the voice, not being able to find the orange that went along with it. Without success, he asked "Where?". Naruto waved his hand above his head saying "Right here Iruka-sensei." Iruka nodded as a confirmation that his student was present. Okay,now I'm going to call your teammates." **(a/n I'm going to skip teams one through six.)** team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno... "causing Naruto to burst out saying, interrupting Iruka "Son of a bitch." Iruka just shook his head and continued "and sasuke Uchiha."Once again, causing another out burst from Naruto " Kami, what the fuck did I do to you to make you hate me so much, you sorry motherfucking son of a bitch?" Sauke, at this point, decides to turn around and look at Naruto" Just don't get in my way dobe." Before anyone knew it, Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke. He grabbed him by his shirt "You know something? You and your bitch can go to hell for all I care! As a matter of fact, how bout I help you right now?!" As Naruto started to pull out his sword, ready to kill Sasuke, Iruka hollered out "no killing your teammates Naruto!" Naruto sighed and sheathed his short sword "Fine I won't kill them...for now. It was at this moment, everyone except iruka, had either shit or pissed themselves of fright.

**Scene change:**

Team seven is waiting on their sensei, who is late as we all know, and nobody is talking to Naruto. Merely because he doesn't want to, where as the other two are still scared shitless . It was at this moment, Kakashi walks in and Naruto quietly appears behind Kakashi with his short sword unsheathed. He quickly puts the blade at Kakashi's throat " If you're ever late again, I'll kill you make no mistake." taking his bale from Kakashi's throat. Kakashi gulped and replied "Meet me on the roof".

**And that ends chapter one tell me what you think please read and review thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

The last

Uzumaki

Chapter 2:

On the rooftop Kakashi says "I would like for introductions please pinky go first pointy at sakura.

Sakura glares at him for the nickname but continues anyway "my name is sakura Haruno , my likes are looks at Sasuke squeals and blushes. At this point Naruto intervenes and says "sakura shut the fuck up your hobby is to stalk Sasuke and your dream is to rape him even though he's gay as hell." sakura goes to hit apparently forgetting what happened to Sasuke and Kakashi earlier and gets bitch slapped for her trouble. While sasuke was thinking I must learn this technique it is the perfect way to shut up fan girls.

Kakashi looks on and interrupts before it can any further for sakura's sake. Saying "alright broody your next." sasuke looks at him and says "names sasuke Uchiha and now Im going to shut up as to not piss off Naruto." everyone looks at him thinking good choice . Kakashi says "you next" looking at naruto.

Naruto says "naruto Uzumaki likes hinata and ramen dislikes my team ,you, lazy ninja 'kakashi sweating nervously' my dream don't have one per say. Now your turn and no shirking you lazy fucking bum" while pulling out his sword to get his point across. Kakashi gulps and says "name's Kakashi hatake ,likes icha icha paradise , my sharingan eye I got from deceased friend, dislikes myself, dream to not be killed by naruto uzumaki. Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 7am don't be late for the real gennin test . Dismissed."

He Shunshins away while sakura starts running away .

At this point though sasuke asks naruto he could stay behind a moment politely I might add which made naruto stop. Naruto asks "what is it sasuke?" sasuke gulps and begins "naruto could you train me in how to shut fan girls up and I apologize for how I have treated you and please allow me to be your friend and from now even if you say no you are my equal" sasuke finished putting his hand out for a handshake smiling . Naruto blinks for a moment before looking into sasuke eyes for deceit and found none and smiled shaking Sasuke's hand saying "sure but my training will not be easy so you know." sasuke nodding his head saying "Wouldn't want it any other way" .

Time skip: next day 7am

Kakashi starts by saying "alright team today we are going to be doing survival training your objective get the bells from myself" holds up to bells. "You have until 12pm begin.." All of a sudden Sasuke and sakura disappear while naruto just sits down and laughs his ass off getting a wtf look from Kakashi . Naruto seeing the look explains "I get this test it's about teamwork but since there's absolutely no way there going to work with me I'm going to attack full on and if I get the bells you let us pass if not I drop out of the ninja program alright." at Kakashi's nod . Naruto vanishes . And Kakashi has two words going through his mind at this moment can anyone guess what they it was _**OH SHIT **_. naruto appears right in front of Kakashi and sends an a jaw kick and connects and Kakashi flies up ten feet then naruto appears above him and knocks him back to the world before he appears under him and hits him back up and the finishes with a axe kick to the back of the head where he fell face first out cold naruto comes over gets the two bells . And says "alright you two can come out now ." Sasuke and sakura walk out of the trees wide and stunned and naruto throws them each a bell and says with a mischievous glint in his eyes "hey why don't we tie sensei to one of them stumps and wait till he wakes up and the n act stupid and ask so did we pass while ya'll hold up the bells aright ." when both agree they tie him to the stump as they're eating the lunches he starts to saying "ow my fucking head hurts like a bitch okay what's up ." Sasuke and sakura hold up the two bells and all three said "so do we pass." Kakashi sighs and says "I guess can you untie me now please." Naruto walks up says "sure" pulls his sword out and slices the rope off him. Kakashi says "um I need to go see the hokage ill be back in thirty minutes alright ." And they nod Kakashi leaves in a swirl of leaves.

At the Hokage's office the third says "proceed with your decision on teams and Kakashi why the hell are you on time?" Kakshi says "I'll answer that when I get my turn." the third nods his head as we all know team one through six fail and Kakashi steps forward and says "team seven passes and the reason I'm on time is the because of the same person that literally beat my ass without me even being able to lift a finger"

Everyone gasp and the third says "who?" "naruto Uzumaki" was Kakashi simple response one jounin says there's no way he can be that strong and Kakashi looks at the third and says "would you please show them what I mean through your crystal ball sir" and the third nods and make his crystal ball into a 42" plasma screen TV. and everybody sees him get his ass whooped by naruto Uzumaki and everyone is thinking one that kid isn't a gennin. The third looks at Kakashi and says "tell naruto he is now a chuunin level ninja" and everyone looks at third in surprise cause it was unheard of for a gennin to be promoted to chunin right after he is given the title of genin . The third seeing the questioning glance sighs and says "Would you rather me leave him at genin where he's only gets d-rank missions and waste his talent." after explaining everybody understood what he was saying and nodded and third says "good dismissed." everybody leaves but the third says "Kakashi you stay" Kakashi nods and when everyone leaves the third hands Kakshi a scroll and says "give naruto that and say it's from his parents before they died" Kakashi nods and leaves . Back with the Kakshi appears and says "naruto you are now a chunin and as such get to read the scroll from your parents before they died here" and hands him the scroll .

_Dear naruto,_

_If your reading this my plan worked I am dead and the kyuubi is by sealing him in you. Yes naruto I the fourth hokage am your father my name is Minato Namikaze and I am so sorry to have to do this but I have no choice your mother is Kushina Uzumaki and she died during childbirth now this is not your fault so don't even think it. She is originally from whirlpool meaning you are a ninja of two village's meaning you only answer to the current Kage but since whirlpool is now no more you only listen to the hokage not the council and again I am sorry for doing this. The Uzumaki family crest is a swirl while the Namikaze is a tidal wave crashing down onto a port. Your full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. At the clan compound there are some of my clothes with seals on them so they will fit you. And if you have met Kakashi tell him that I said it's time he'll know what you mean._

_Your father,_

_Minato Namikaze _

He looks up and says with pride "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the fourth hokage."

He then looks at Kakashi and says "dad say it's time he said you'd know what he meant."

Kakashi nods and says "follow me".

_End of chapter 2 _


	3. Chapter 3

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

ookamikiba1989

DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! FIGHT THE POWER!

Please view my forums for more information on how to fight this and to pledge your support to the cause!


	4. Chapter 4

this story is up for adoption i can not seem to bring anything new to table sorry so if someone wants it take it.


	5. an

sorry to say this but i just do not have the time to write anymore so i am putting story up for adoption along with my other, so if anyone wants it please pm me so i can write an authors note saying who adopted it


End file.
